Wonderland (Vergangenheit) 1x02
1x02: Vertrauen ist ein großes Wort 'Wunderland (''Vergangenheit): Szene 11: Labyrinth der Roten Königin' (''Alice und Cyrus stehen im Gang des Labyrinths. Beben Alice ist ein Sack.) Cyrus: ' „Herrin mein, mein Wille ist dein. (''Er steckt die Hand. In Alice Faust leuchtet auf.) Öffne die Hand.“ '''Alice: „Was?“ Cyrus: ' „Deine Hand, öffne sie.“ (''Alice schaut in ihre Hand, in de sich die drei Rote Rubine befinden.) '''Alice: „Was ist das?“ Cyrus: ''' „Deine Wünsche.“ '''Alice: „Sie sind wunderschön.“ Cyrus: ' „So wie du.“ '''Kaninchen: '(Off.) „Hast du mich vergessen?“ '''Alice: „Oh! Ach her je, tut mir Leid.“ (Sie öffnet den Sack . Das Kaninchen hüpft heraus.) Alice: „Bist du verärgert?“ Kaninchen: „Ich nehme an das war meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich niemals herführen dürfen. Das hatt dir nur Scherereien bereitet.“ Alice: „Nein du hast mich nicht hergeführt, ich bin dir gefolgt.“ Kaninchen: „Du warst schon immer ein neugieriges Mädchen. Viel Glück Alice.“ (Das Kaninchen geht.) Alice: „Und was passiert jetzt?“ Cyrus: ''' „Na alles. Einfach alles.“ '''Alice: „Ich kann mir also wünschen was ich will.“ Cyrus: ''' „Es gibt da ein paar Einschränkungen. Gesetze der Magie so zusagen.“ '''Alice: „Gesetze der Magie?“ Cyrus: ''' „Ja. Es gibt Vier davon: Ich darf unter keinen Umständen töten, niemanden von den Toten zurückholen, die Vergangenheit nicht verändern, und ich kann niemanden dazu bringen sich zu verlieben.“ '''Alice: „Bestimmt vernünftig. Und nach dem dritten Wunsch, was passiert dann?“ Cyrus: ''' „Dann geh ich zurück in die Flasche, bis mich ein anderer findet.“ '''Alice: „Also verbringst du dein ganzes Laben damit...“ Cyrus: ' „...meinen Meistern zu dienen. Ja.“ (''Alice nimmt die Flasche in die Hand.) '''Alice: „Und wenn ich mir... deine Freiheit wünschte?“ Cyrus: ''' „Das wurde schon versucht. Aber, es ging nie gut aus für beide Seiten nicht. Wünsche haben einen Preis Alice. Je größer der Wunsch, desto größer die Konsequenz.“ '''Alice: „Klingt gefährlich.“ Cyrus: ''' „Ich, habe das Gefühl du magst es gefährlich. Wenn du nicht weißt was du dir wünschen sollst, wir wär's wenn wir... einfach einen Sparziergang machen? Ich hätte da ein paar Vorschläge.“ '''Alice: „Das würde mir sehr gefallen.“ (Alice verstaut die Flasche in ihrem Sack. Cyrus nimmt ihn ihr ab. Hält seinen Arm hin, gemeinsam gehen sie durch das Labyrinth.) 'Szene 14: Gasthaus/draußen/ Nachts' (Alice und Cyrus sitzen bei Kerzenlicht an einem Tisch, vor einem Wirtshaus. Cyrus sieht sich um.) Alice: ' „Stimmt etwas nicht? Du wirkst ein wenig nervös.“ '''Cyrus: ' „Entschuldige. Als Flaschengeist fühlt man sich wie ein gejagter.“ 'Alice: ' „Immer ist jemand hinter dir her. Weißt du wer dieser jemand ist? 'Cyrus: '(flüstert.) „Derzeit ein Mann namens Jafar Er trägt einen Stab mit einem Schlangenkopf. Solltest du ihn je treffen...“ 'Alice: ' „Was dann?“ 'Cyrus: '(lächelt.) „Hoffen wir das dass nie passiert.“ 'Alice: ' „Was will er von dir?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Was alle von mir wollen. Das was sie nicht haben.“ 'Alice: ' „Meinetwegen musst du nicht hier sein. Wenn du in deiner Flasche sicherer bist...“ 'Cyrus: ' „Nein. Das hier füllt sich mehr nach Freiheit an als alles andere.“ 'Alice: ' „Ich fühle genauso.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Aber wenn dein zu Hause so ein Gefängnis ist,warum willst du dann zurück?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich kann nirgendwo anders hin.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Du hast die Ganze Welt Alice. Ich kann sie dir zeigen. Du musst es dir nur wünschen.“ 'Alice: ' „Aber, ich habe noch Fragen.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Was kann ich dir noch erzählen?“ 'Alice: ' „Einfach alles. Von Menschen dir du getroffen hast, von Dingen die du getan hast. Hast du je einen Drachen getötet?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Einmal. Nicht zu empfehlen. Es erfordert Geschick beim Schwertkampf.“ 'Alice: ' „Im Umgang mit Schwertern hab ich mich immer unwohl gefüllt.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Du hast dich da mit unwohl gefüllt? Aber wie hast du dann hier überlebt?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich kämpfe auf andere Weise. Im Wunderland... muss man... kreativ sein.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Etwa so?“ (Öffnet seine Hand. Hält ihr eine gefaltete Rose aus Papier hin.) 'Alice: ' „Sie ist wunderschön. (Er reicht sie ihr.) Und, riecht sogar wie eine Rose.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Das ist Zauberpapier. Ein kleines Mitbringsel von meinen Reisen.“ 'Alice: ' „Du bist viel gereist schätze ich.“ 'Cyrus: ' „In der Tat. Der Preis der vielen Meister. Ich bin nie lange am gleichen Ort. Sie sprechen ihre Wünsche aus und dann... ziehen sie weiter.“ 'Alice: ' „Ich fürchte das kenn' ich auch. Das Gefühl wenn man zurückgelassen wird.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen das man dich zurücklassen will.“ (Er tippt die Rose an, sie öffnet ihre Blütenblätter.) 'Alice: ' „Wie schön. Lehrst du's mich?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Eine Origami Stunde ist dein.“ 'Alice: ' „Ich dachte an eine Schwertkampfstunde.“ (Die Papierrose färbt sich Rot./ verwandelt sich in eine echte Rose.) '''Szene 17: Wald/ Trainingsplatz (Alice und Cyrus fechten.) Cyrus: ' „Für jemand der sich im Umgang mit Schwertern unwohl füllt bist du echt gut.“ '''Alice: ' „Eines Tages will ich so eins haben. Nein- das ist kein Wunsch.“ (Cyrus lässt kunstvoll sein Schwert umherwirbeln.) 'Cyrus: ' „Jetzt musst du noch lernen, wie man es einsetzt.“ (Die beiden parieren einige hiebe.) 'Cyrus: ' „Gut gemacht. Lockerer deinen Griff, du hältst wie ein Straßenkämpfer.“ (Erneuter hieb Alice.) 'Cyrus: ' „Besser. Lernst du immer so schnell?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich hab Mozarts Sonate in C-Dur in einer Woche gelernt.“ (Parieren.) 'Cyrus: ' „Verblüffend. Wie?“ (Sie stößt ihn weg.) 'Alice: '(atmet schwer.) „Meine Mutter spielte auch, wurde mir erzählt. Sie starb bei meiner Geburt. Ich dachte wenn ich spiele wie sie, freut sich mein Vater.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Und?“ 'Alice: ' „Es ist schwer sich zu freuen wen man jemanden verloren hat den man liebt. Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht...“ 'Cyrus: ' „Sei unbesorgt.“ (Sie schlagen erneut zu, Kreuzen die Klingen. Alice dreht sich, Cyrus hält sie an der Hand. Sie verliert ihr Schwert.) 'Alice: ' „Hey!“ (Cyrus hält in der rechten sein Schwert. Mit dem Fuß kickt er Alice Schert hoch, hält es in der linken Hand.) 'Alice: ' „Was mach ich jetzt?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Was du immer getan hast. Sei erfinderisch.“ (Cyrus geht auf sie zu. Alice weicht zurück. Sie will weglaufen. Cyrus rammt sein Schwer rechts und links von Alice in den Baum. Sie sitzt fest.) 'Alice: ' „Gar nicht so einfach wen man einen ebenso einfallsreichen Gegner hat.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Tja. Dann musst du versuchen klüger zu sein als dein Gegner gegenüber. Das bedeutet du musst wissen wie er tickt.“ 'Alice: ' „Ich werd's mir merken.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Also Alice, was jetzt?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich denke ich kenne meinen Gegner. Und kenne seine Schwäche.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Ach ja?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich hoffe es.“ (Sie küsst ihn.) 'Alice: ' „Ich hatte wohl recht.“ (Er erwidert ihn. Sie kichern. Ein weiterer Kuss. Sonnenstrahl durchstreift das Bild.) '''Szene 19: Der Tum-Tum-Baum (Alice und Cyrus liegen auf einer Wiese unter dem Tum-Tum-Baum. Sie lächelt ihn an.) Cyrus: ''' „Guten Morgen.“ '''Alice: „Jeder Morgen ist gut seit dem ich dich kenne. (Cyrus wirkt bedrückt.) Was machen wir heute? Willst du mir dieses Brodelnde Meer zeigen? Das wollt ich schon immer...“ Cyrus: ''' „-Alice. Ich glaub es wird Zeit.“ '''Alice: „Wofür?“ Cyrus: ''' „Sprich deine Wünsche aus.“ '''Alice: „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?“ Cyrus: ''' „Nein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das du je etwas falsch machst. Das ist das Problem.“ '''Alice: „Das versteh ich nicht.“ Cyrus: ''' „Ich verliebe mich in dich Alice.“ '''Alice: „Cyrus.“ Cyrus: ' „Ich darf es nicht zulassen. (''Steht auf.) Irgendwann wirst du deine Wünsche aussprechen Und mit deinem Leben fortfahren. Auch wenn ich mich daran gewöhnt hab oft Jahre allein in dieser Flasche zu verbringen. Ist die Vorstellung eine Ewigkeit dort ohne dich... einfach unerträglich.“ '''Alice: „Aber wenn ich meine Wünsche nicht ausspreche, musst du nicht zurück in deine Flasche.“ Cyrus: ''' „Jeder spricht seine Wünsche aus.“ '''Alice: „Aber ich nicht.“ Cyrus: ''' „Das sagst du jetzt. Aber ich habe unzählige Leben gelebt, und noch keiner hat seine Wünsche nicht ausgesprochen.“ '''Alice: „Was sollte ich den noch wünschen? Ich habe alles was ich mich je erwünschen könnte. Du bist alles was ich mit je gewünscht hab Cyrus.“ Cyrus: ''' „Wenn du's dir anders überlegst.“ '''Alice: „Aber das werde ich nicht.“ Cyrus: ''' „Aber was, wenn doch?“ '''Alice: „Bitte, vertrau mir einfach. Wir versprechen uns etwas. Ich verspreche dir, dich nie zu verlassen. Wenn du versprichst mich nie zu verlassen.“ (Einen Moment sehen sie sich an. Es folgt ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss.) Cyrus: ''' „Und was machen wir jetzt mit der hier?“ '''Alice: „Wir vergraben sie.“ 'Szene 25: Versteck der Zauberflasche III' (Alice und Cyrus stehen am Löwenzahnlöwen. Sie hält seine Flasche in den Händen.) Cyrus: ''' „Bevor wir das tun, muss ich dir sagen ein Leben mit mir ist nicht einfach.“ '''Alice: „Das Leben ohne dich war nicht einfach.“ Cyrus: ' „Du wirst immer vorsichtig sein müssen. Irgendwer wird immer kommen. Glaubst du Liebe ist mächtig genug um uns die Freiheit zu schenken Alice?“ '''Alice: ' „Ich glaube unsere ist es. Aber wenn du nicht daran glaubst...“ 'Cyrus: ' „Nein ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich werde dich nie verlassen.“ 'Alice: ' „Worauf wartest du dann noch?“ (Sie gibt ihm seine Flasche. Cyrus legt sie in ein kleines Loch. Sie lächeln sich an. Dann füllen sie das Loch per Hand mit Erde. Hand in Hand gehen sie fort. Etwas weiter weg steht das Kaninchen und beobachtet das geschehen beiläufig.) '''Kaninchen: „Verrückte Kinder, LIEBLING! Entschuldige ich bin spät dran.“ (läuft davon.) Kategorie:Wonderland (Vergangenheit)